And Around Again
by Emily Carol
Summary: COMPLETE - Rory and Jess have split and now Rory and Lorel have gone back to Stars Hollow and memories - SEQUEL TO THE CIRCLE OF LORELAI
1. From Chicago to Stars Hollow

And Around Again Ch. 1  
  
***  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Circle of Lorelai. Rory and Jess split and Rory moves back to Stars Hollow with her 16-year-old daughter Lorel. Then Lorel decides to continue what Lorelai started and Rory continued.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
***  
  
A/N: Just in case any of you were wondering Lorel is 16 (as the summary says) and that makes Rory 34 (she was 18 when she had Lorel) and Lorelai is 50.  
  
***  
  
"So I'll see you next month when I come to see Lorel." Jess said. Rory stood at her car with the door open and 16-year-old Lorel already inside.  
  
"Yes," Rory said. She got into the car and closed the door. She sat there for a second and thought. The divorce had just been finalized.  
  
Rory and Lorel didn't speak to each other at all for the whole two-day drive back to Stars Hollow, Connecticut. It was an eerie and uncomfortable silence that drove Rory nuts, but she didn't dare but in on it, knowing that Lorel didn't want to talk.  
  
When they came into Stars Hollow they parked outside of Luke's and sat there for a little before Rory broke the silence.  
  
"Lorel," Rory said. "I know you're mad at me. You didn't want your dad and I to get divorced, but it just wasn't working out. I know you didn't want to leave Chicago or your friends, especially Jake, but I couldn't stay there. Not with all the memories of you dad and I. I had to get out of there; I needed to get back here. And it won't be so bad."  
  
"Yeah, right." Lorel said. She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Rory sat there for a minute and then got out of the car and walked into Luke's.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai jumped up from her seat where she had clearly been bugging Luke about something.  
  
"Mom," Rory said smiling and giving her a hug.  
  
"So, Rory," Luke said. "When did Jess say he'd come back here?"  
  
"Next month." Rory said.  
  
"Now, Rory, I know you said you or Lorel could sleep on the couch until you got your own place, but I'm giving you the whole place instead." Lorelai said breaking up the conversation because she could tell Rory didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"But Mom, then where are you going to stay?" Rory asked.  
  
"Someplace," She said smiling at Luke.  
  
"Oh, okay," Rory said. "Great that you finally figured it out." Lorelai stuck her tongue at Rory and Rory stuck her out back.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here!" Lorelai said, breaking the moment by giving her daughter a hug and that bouncing over to Lorel and hugging her. Lorel smiled for the first time since Rory had told her that Jess and her were getting a divorce.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed, please R&R! 


	2. The First Fight

And Around Again Ch. 2  
  
***  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Circle of Lorelai. Rory and Jess split and Rory moves back to Stars Hollow with her 16-year-old daughter Lorel. Then Lorel decides to continue what Lorelai started and Rory continued.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
***  
  
A/N- Okay, Luke and Lorelai didn't get together before because it would have felt weird to them because then Lorelai would be dating her daughters uncle-in-law, and that would probably be a bit strange for them.  
  
***  
  
"So," Lorel said very stiffly to Rory as they entered the house. "Which room is mine?"  
  
"Your grandmothers old room," Rory said walking towards her own room. She heard Lorel stomp up the stairs and slam the door shut.  
  
Rory sat down on her bed and thought about where things had started to go wrong. Oh yes, it was when Lorel was 13 . . .  
  
*-~-*-~-* Flashback *-~-*-~-*  
  
"I want to move to a normal house," Rory said. "I don't want Lorel growing up in the city."  
  
"It's fine here," Jess said. Lorel sat there and looked at her parents.  
  
"No it's not!" Rory said. "I don't want Lorel to grow up here, she might end up like . . ."  
  
"Like who?" Jess cut her off. "Like me? I grew up in New York and look at me, I'm fine and Lorel will be fine too."  
  
"I want to live in a normal house and just be normal," Rory said.  
  
"And you want Lorel to leave all her friends?" Jess said. "You want to do to her what my mom did to me? Make me move to some place I didn't want to be? I'm doubting Lorel would want to do that."  
  
"You are impossible, my job brings in enough money. . . " Rory started.  
  
"Oh yes, you are the main provider in this house, like I don't already know that." Jess yelled. "Just because I didn't go to college or anything like that doesn't mean I contribute some to this house."  
  
"I wasn't saying," Rory said lowering her voice.  
  
"Yes you were," Jess said. "I'm out of here." He grabbed his coat and his car keys and left.  
  
"I hate you!" Lorel yelled. She'd walked out of her room in time to see Jess run out the door. She ran back into her room and slammed the door shut."  
  
*-~-*-~-*-~-* Flashback Done *-~-*-~-*-~-*  
  
Rory thought about the fight. Jess hadn't come home until morning, and he was drunk. She never had found out where he went after those fights that he ran out on.  
  
Rory heard noises up stairs and someone saying something.  
  
"I hate her, I hate her."  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you liked! R&R 


	3. Old Friends

And Around Again  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Old Friends  
  
***  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Circle of Lorelai. Rory and Jess split and Rory moves back to Stars Hollow with her 16-year-old daughter Lorel. Then Lorel decides to continue what Lorelai started and Rory continued.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
***  
  
A/N- Princess Angel: Thanks for that review on Circle of Lorelai; I hope you're enjoying this one too!  
  
***  
  
Rory went out of the house. She needed to get away from Lorel saying "I hate her" ever few minutes while slamming the door between Lorelai's old bedroom- now Lorel's room- and the bathroom.  
  
She wandered down to Doose's and ran into Dean just leaving. "Oh, hi," Rory said.  
  
"Hi," Dean said. "You and Jess back to visit Lorelai?"  
  
"Wow," Rory said. "Gossip doesn't get around as fast as it used to know that Miss Patty went back to Broadway."  
  
"Huh?" Dean looked confused.  
  
"Jess and I are divorced now," Rory said. "Lorel and I just moved back."  
  
"Really?" Dean said. "When was it finalized?"  
  
"Two days ago, I went all my stuff here before and left right after it was finalized." Rory said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Dean said. "I'm sorry.  
  
"So," Rory said. "Still the bag boy?"  
  
"Nah," Dean said. "Taylor sold Doose's to me two years ago when he retired."  
  
"Oh," Rory said. "Well congratulations. Guess you don't have to wear that apron anymore."  
  
"Only when the bag boy calls in sick again and I fill in," Dean said. Rory laughed. "Well I better be going now," Dean said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Rory said. She walked into Doose's (Dean hadn't changed the name" and stocked up on Pop-Tarts and coffee (for herself since Lorel took after Jess and didn't like coffee).  
  
"Rory!" Lane said when she saw Rory getting groceries. "Hi!"  
  
"Lane! Hi!" Rory said. "Band on break?" Lane and Dave's band had become pretty famous in the last year and they'd been on tour almost non-stop.  
  
"Yeah, for nine months," Lane said smiling, putting her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Oh my god!" Rory screamed. She hugged lane.  
  
"I know!" Lane said.  
  
"You and Dave will be the coolest parents any kid could ever have!" Rory said.  
  
"Thanks," Lane said.  
  
"Well I better get home," Rory said. "Back to my daughter who hates me."  
  
"Lorel doesn't hate you," Lane said.  
  
"That why she keeps saying, 'I hate her'?" Rory said. "She didn't want Jess and I to split. Well bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Lorel!" Rory yelled entering the house. "I'm home!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Lorel?" Rory walked up the stairs to Lorel's room. She wasn't there. She sprinted down the stairs and ran outside. The car wasn't in the garage. "LOREL!"  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed! This chapter is a bit longer than others I think. R&R! 


	4. But Lorel Is

And Around Again  
  
Ch. 4  
  
'But Lorel Is . . ."  
  
***  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Circle of Lorelai. Rory and Jess split and Rory moves back to Stars Hollow with her 16-year-old daughter Lorel. Then Lorel decides to continue what Lorelai started and Rory continued.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
***  
  
A/N- Please review, I need the encouragement!  
  
***  
  
Rory grabbed the phone and dialed Luke's. "Luke? Is Mom there?"  
  
"Yeah, she's here with Lorel," Luke said.  
  
"Lorel's there?" Rory said. "Thank God! Don't let her leave."  
  
"Okay" Luke said as Rory hung up the phone and hurried to Luke's.  
  
Rory ran into Luke's. "Lorel!" She said running to her daughter and giving her a hug. "I thought you'd ran away."  
  
"Let go of me!" Lorel said. She stood up and ran out of Luke's.  
  
"Oh mom," Rory said. "Where did I go wrong? I thought we'd have a relationship like you and I do. But we don't. Look at her. She ditched school all the time in Chicago to hang out with her boyfriend who's two years older than her and a dropout. She dresses in all black and I don't know what to do about her."  
  
"She reminds me a lot of her father," Lorelai said.  
  
"Leave Jess out of this," Rory said.  
  
"I will," Lorelai said "But Rory, just because you and Lorel don't have that big of an age difference doesn't mean that you guys are automatically close. You and I were close because you didn't have much of a dad as well as the age difference, but Lorel had a dad."  
  
"I don't know Mom, but I better get home," Rory said.  
  
"Wait, but I have something to tell you," Lorelai said.  
  
"Tell me later," Rory said walking out of Luke's.  
  
"But Lorel's pregnant," Lorel said to herself. "She's continuing the circle."  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you liked! R&R 


	5. Pregnant

And Around Again  
  
Ch. 5  
  
'. . . Pregnant'  
  
***  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Circle of Lorelai. Rory and Jess split and Rory moves back to Stars Hollow with her 16-year-old daughter Lorel. Then Lorel decides to continue what Lorelai started and Rory continued.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
***  
  
A/N- Thanks reviews, but I still need more encouragement.  
  
Also, sorry if my timing through a pregnancy is wrong.  
  
***  
  
"Lorel?" Rory walked into her daughter's bedroom. "Lorel? Are you okay?"  
  
Lorel was sitting on her bed looking into the mirror across the room. Boxes were all over the floor. Lorel started to cry. "No," she said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory said. "How long have you known."  
  
"Three months," Lorel said. "I knew I'd have to tell you soon, before I started showing."  
  
"Who's is it?" Rory asked.  
  
"Jake's."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
Lorel nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Have you seen a doctor?"  
  
"Yes," Lorel said. "That's why I've ditched school sometimes. It's a girl."  
  
Rory didn't know what to say. She nodded and left the room. She let it sink in; Lorel was pregnant. She was continuing what Lorelai had started and she had continued.  
  
***  
  
A/N- R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! 


	6. Jake

And Around Again  
  
Ch. 6  
  
Jake  
  
***  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Circle of Lorelai. Rory and Jess split and Rory moves back to Stars Hollow with her 16-year-old daughter Lorel. Then Lorel decides to continue what Lorelai started and Rory continued.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
***  
  
A/N- Thanks reviews, but I still need more encouragement.  
  
Mags- if you feel that way don't read the story, some people seem to like it (at least I hope you all do)  
  
Mrs. Mariano - The next 3 chapters after this explain more of why the divorce happened and stuff.  
  
bblueberry26- Oh stop complaining Beth  
  
***  
  
Lorel and Rory had been in Stars Hollow for a week when Jake showed up.  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon when the doorbell rang. Rory answered itto see a guy in all black with spiked hair. Jake.  
  
"Jake?" Lorel said seeing him and running to give him a hug.  
  
"Hey," Jake said. "I came to spend some time with my girl."  
  
Lorel giggled ang gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Mom, we're going out okay?"  
  
"Okay," Rory replied. There can't be any trouble they can get into in Stars Hollow. She went back to her laptop and coffee.  
  
***  
  
"I've found a place that'll take you without parental consent, your mom will never have to know," Jake said to Lorel as they walked through Stars Hollow.  
  
"A place for what?" Lorel asked.  
  
"The abortion of course," Jake said.  
  
"We didn't discuss an abortion," Lorel said turning to look at him, completely shocked that he would ever think such a thing.  
  
"Well you didn't want your mom to know, I thought that meant you wanted an abortion." Jake said.  
  
"Well I didn't. Besides, my mom already knows."  
  
"WHAT?" Jake yelled.  
  
"I told her about a week ago," Lorel said.  
  
"So she hates me?" Jake asked. "All the others did."  
  
"Others?" Lorel asked. "What others."  
  
"God Lorel," Jake said. "You don't think you're the first girl I've ever gotten pregnant do you?"  
  
"Yes," Lorel said. "As a matter of fact I did but now I'm thinking I'm not."  
  
"Well you're right now," Jake said.  
  
"So you mean you've got other kids elsewhere and you don't bother to tell me that?" Lorel said.  
  
Jake shrugged.  
  
Lorel took a long look at him, slapped him, and walked home.  
  
***  
  
Rory walked into Lorel's room to see her sitting and crying on her bed. "Lorel?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not the first girl Mom," Lorel said crying. Rory hugged her, not sure if she meant the first girl he'd gone out with or gotten pregnant or what.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lorel," Rory said.  
  
"My daughter probably has half siblings that she'll never meet," Lorel said crying harder now.  
  
"It's okay, everything will be okay," Rory said. She didn't believe herself.  
  
***  
  
A/N- R&R Please! 


	7. Memories Part I: Rory

And Around Again  
  
Ch. 7  
  
Memories Part I: Rory  
  
***  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Circle of Lorelai. Rory and Jess split and Rory moves back to Stars Hollow with her 16-year-old daughter Lorel. Then Lorel decides to continue what Lorelai started and Rory continued.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
***  
  
A/N- Thanks reviews, but I still need more encouragement.  
  
Jennifer- Well it may be the worst story you've read but some people may say it isn't and although it may not be the best I think some people like it.  
  
stari- Yeah, Jake's character is meant to be a real jerk and Lorel never realized it until now.  
  
Also, this chapter is part of a three-part thing that takes you back to know why the divorce happened and how they feel about it.  
  
***  
  
One Week Later. . .  
  
"Mom," Lorel yelled into her mom's bedroom. "Dad's going to be here in half an hour."  
  
"Okay, okay," Rory walked out of her room. She was heading to visit her grandmother while Lorel visited with Jess. "Bye." Rory walked out the front door and froze.  
  
Jess was early.  
  
And Chelsea was with him.  
  
Rory ran back in the house and, running past a confused Lore, left out the backdoor.  
  
***  
  
Rory drove to Hartford with tears escaping her eyes.  
  
*~-~*~-~*  
  
Flashback  
  
*~-~*~-~*  
  
Lorel was off at her friend Cassie's house to sleepover. Rory decided to catch an earlier flight between London and Chicago instead so that she could be alone with Jess for the night.  
  
Jess didn't seem to be home when she got there so Rory walked back farther into the apartment and into Jess's and her bedroom. Jess was in there.  
  
And he wasn't alone.  
  
Chelsea, Rory's co-worker at the Triune, was there too.  
  
It was a naked Chelsea to be exact. With a naked Jess.  
  
***  
  
Rory had never told Jess she knew. She went and stayed at a hotel that night. When she came home that morning Chelsea was gone.  
  
And Rory told Jess she wanted a divorce that day. And he didn't argue.  
  
*~-~*~-~*  
  
End of  
  
Flashback  
  
*~-~*~-~*  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed, R&R please. 


	8. Memories Part II: Jess

And Around Again  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 9  
  
Memories Part II: Jess  
  
***  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Circle of Lorelai. Rory and Jess split and Rory moves back to Stars Hollow with her 16-year-old daughter Lorel. Then Lorel decides to continue what Lorelai started and Rory continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
A/N- Thanks reviews!  
  
Also, this chapter is part two of a three-part thing that takes you back to know why the divorce happened and how they (Rory, Jess, and Lorel) feel about it.  
  
***  
  
She never told him why she wanted a divorce.  
  
Jess knew anyway.  
  
He'd known her long enough to read her face.  
  
She knew about Chelsea.  
  
*-~-*-~-*  
  
Flashback  
  
*-~-*-~-*  
  
He was out drinking and Chelsea saw him. When he had too much to drink she went home with him.  
  
He was upset about Rory. He tried to tell Chelsea his worries about Rory finding someone she liked better in some place like Spain or England. She'd just shushed him and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.  
  
That became more.  
  
Much more.  
  
*-~-*-~-*  
  
End of  
  
Flashback  
  
*-~-*-~-*  
  
Ever since the divorce had been finalized a month ago Chelsea had been around more.  
  
Jess had tried to come to see Rory and Lorel along. To confront Rory on why she'd wanted a divorce, maybe to even patch things up between the two of them.  
  
But Chelsea came with.  
  
Jess would probably never forget the look on Rory's face when she saw Chelsea with him.  
  
Chelsea didn't understand much. Especially that he needed to visit his daughter alone, not with his new girlfriend whom Lorel didn't even know had been the main reason for the divorce.  
  
Then Jess remembered the conversation that he'd had with Rory before she'd left for London, before she considered divorce.  
  
*-~-*-~-*  
  
Flashback  
  
*-~-*-~-*  
  
"I want another kid," Rory said.  
  
"What?" Jess said, dropping his pizza on his plate. Lorel was off with Jake so she never heard the conversation.  
  
"Well Lorel's 16 now and able to pretty much take care of herself," Rory said. "I never really got to help raise Lorel much with school and all and now I just want another kid."  
  
"Well," Jess said. "I guess I'd be fine with another kid."  
  
Rory smiled at him and he smiled back. A genuine smile.  
  
*-~-*-~-*  
  
End of  
  
Flashback  
  
*-~-*-~-*  
  
The joy of seeing his daughter and the overwhelming feeling of all these memories got to Jess. He sighed and pushed the memories aside in his brain.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it took me so long to update before! R&R. 


	9. Memories Part III: Lorel

And Around Again  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 10  
  
Memories Part III: Lorel  
  
***  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Circle of Lorelai. Rory and Jess split and Rory moves back to Stars Hollow with her 16-year-old daughter Lorel. Then Lorel decides to continue what Lorelai started and Rory continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
A/N- Thanks reviews!  
  
Also, this chapter is part three of a three-part thing that takes you back to know why the divorce happened and how they (Rory, Jess, and Lorel) feel about it.  
  
***  
  
Lorel looked at the woman sitting next to her father. She didn't know her and yet she was here with her father.  
  
Lorel didn't remember much about her early life. She didn't even have many memories before high school. Getting drunk did that apparently.  
  
It's not like she'd ever really meant to get drunk. It was just that her parents would be fighting and she just wanted to forget. So her boyfriend took her too a keg party. She couldn't even remember his name, Josh, Henry, Mark, or something like that. She lost her virginity that night. She didn't mean to, but she was drunk and unsure about everything.  
  
She was only 14.  
  
14 and stupid.  
  
She was lucky that this baby hadn't come before. Very lucky. She could have been pregnant her freshman year for goodness sake. And she never thought about it.  
  
Not until now.  
  
Rory and Lorel had agreed that today would be the day that she told her dad. She was already starting to show a little but at least the morning sickness had worn off a little.  
  
Lorel looked at how this Chelsea person looked at her dad. She excused herself from the table and walked upstairs to her room. Jess followed her.  
  
"Lorel, believe me," he said. "I didn't want her to come. I wanted it to just be you and me and maybe even your mom this weekend."  
  
"Dad," Lorel said. "How come the divorce was only a month ago and yet you already have a girlfriend."  
  
"Lorel," Jess said. "There are a lot of things that your mother and I didn't tell you. A lot of things we haven't told each other."  
  
"Like what?" Lorel asked.  
  
"I'll tell you that later," Jess said.  
  
"Still," Lorel said. "Why didn't you just tell her to bug off? I had something important to tell you this weekend and now it looks like I'm never going to be able to."  
  
"You could tell me right now," Jess said.  
  
"Dad," Lorel said. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" Jess asked.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby in 5 months," Lorel said. "In December."  
  
"You didn't tell me this before?" Jess said.  
  
"I didn't tell mom until a few weeks ago," Lorel said. "Right before Jake visited and I dumped him for once and for all."  
  
"Oh," Jess said. Not knowing what to say. "Lorel, this weekend is going to be hard for me. But by the end of it I'm going to share a few memories with you, things that I think you need to know."  
  
"Okay," Lorel said. She stood up and hugged her dad and then they walked back downstairs.  
  
***  
  
A/N- R&R. 


	10. A Happy Ending For All

And Around Again  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 10  
  
A Happy Ending For All  
  
***  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Circle of Lorelai. Rory and Jess split and Rory moves back to Stars Hollow with her 16-year-old daughter Lorel. Then Lorel decides to continue what Lorelai started and Rory continued.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, okay?  
  
A/N- I'm really low on ideas for this one and I have a TON of ideas for my two new ones so I'm ending this one now. I hope you enjoy the LAST CHAPTER (sorry it's short)! (And sorry it's so corny)  
  
***  
  
Lorel looked at her parents. They were bickering. Rory and Jess hadn't gotten back together; they felt it was better for them. But they were temporarily living together until Lorelai Emily Mariano was born. They were naming the baby after the long line of Lorelai's and after Emily Gilmore who passed away just last week.  
  
"Mom," Lorel said. "Dad. Could you maybe stop bickering, I'm in labor here."  
  
Lorel was sitting on the hospital bed and Emily's (as she was to be called,) head was coming.  
  
Minutes later Lorelai Emily Mariano arrived.  
  
Lorel held her in her arms and smiled down at her. "She perfect," she whispered to her parents standing next to her.  
  
"Yes," Rory said. "She is."  
  
Lorel passed Emily to her mother and lay down on to the bed farther.  
  
"And she's gonna grow up a perfect little girl in the perfect little town of Stars Hollow Connecticut." Jess said.  
  
"Yes," Rory said. "Yes she is."  
  
Lorel nodded in agreement with her mother.  
  
"Well," Rory said. "I think we've got a happy ending for all here." 


End file.
